


For When the Sun Breaks

by Qualitytrashtho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualitytrashtho/pseuds/Qualitytrashtho
Summary: Alex learns it's okay to be herself.(Previously posted then taken down. Title change, but no other major changes).





	For When the Sun Breaks

It started when she was five. Alex held her breath on the first day of kindergarten, afraid of all the unassuming and unfamiliar faces, except for her mothers, whose gentle hands caressed her face, and bright smile made her feel safe. "My Alexandra, I'm so proud of you, I know you'll charge in there and have fun like you always do," Eliza lowered her voice when she noticed the uncertainty basking in the depths of her daughters surprisingly strong demeanor, "And even if you don't, there will be ice cream waiting for you when you get home."

Alex smiled, pushing away her fear, she reveled in the comfort of her mother’s voice and reassuring gaze. Unafraid and spurred by kind words, she faced the first day of school head on, and even made a new friend—Jasmine. 

Surprisingly and rather quickly the two became inseparable, teachers used to joke they were superglued to each other, Jasmine liked to say it was because they were super friends. Alex would always smile at the words and innocently claim they were the "best of friends." 

The two were so sure of their friendship Alex was certain she met the love of her life, her 'everything' as Eliza put it when referring to her father Jeremiah. She remembers her young self telling Eliza as much, proudly holding out a ring pop, claiming she met the love of her life. 

_ Eliza laughed heartily, her head thrown back at the innocence of her daughter. "Oh?" She smiled, "And who might he be?" _

_ Alex frowned slightly, "He? It's Jasmine of course!" Eliza's smile faded, and suddenly the warmth Alex always associated with her mom dissipated. _

_ "Oh honey, she's just your friend!" _

_ "But I love her," Alex whispered. Forcing a small smile Eliza grazed her daughters cheek. _

_ "I know you do, but trust me, you don't love her in that way," Looking up, Alex could see uncertainty brimming in her mother’s gaze. That was the first time Alex knew something wasn't right.  _

The pairs bond only grew stronger throughout elementary school—always holding hands always hanging out. They'd spend lazy summers running across scorching hot pavement playing pirates and princess, with Alex set on saving her princess Jasmine. They'd lay in the backyard together holding hands, with the other hand wrapped around popsicles melting under relentless heat. Whenever she was with Jasmine Alex felt like her heart was going to explode, like Jasmine flowers were blooming in her heart, like Jasmine was her heart. 

_ 'I love you Alex,' Jasmine would say every time she cracked a joke that would make her snort. Alex would chuckle and squeeze the other girls hand.  _

_ 'I love you too. You're the love of my life.'  _

Except Alex wasn't the love of Jasmines life, something she learned the hard way when Luke Davis asked her out at recess. Luke was nice, his blond hair and puppy dog brown eyes gave him a boyish charm irresistible to most girls. But not for Alex, who thoroughly disliked Luke. 

She found his boyish charm annoying, and his blond hair too short for her liking. His handsome features made Alex cringe whenever she thought about liking any part of them as some of the girls—Jasmine included—would talk about at recess. She especially hated the way Luke could get Jasmine to smile and show her dimple, something Alex saw less of now that they were "dating." She hated the way his large hands would hold Jasmines delicate palm. Hated the way he'd kiss her almond colored cheeks, and give her butterfly kisses on her green eyes. Alex hated it all, so much so she stopped hanging out with the two when she realized she was invisible to Jasmine.

Alex only realized she had been replaced when one of the teachers caught her alone. 

"Where’s your other half!" Mrs. Singer laughed. Alex shrugged, but not before looking off in the distance at Luke and Jasmine. The teacher followed her gaze and quietly observed the two. Luke smiled at Jasmine when she laughed delicately at the funny faces the two were making. "Hmm I see she found the other half to her heart."

The phrase played on repeat in Alex's head and finally she came to a conclusion some time late in the night, Alex had been replaced. 

" _ I thought I was her other half!" She'd cry to her mother.  _

_ "Oh Alexandra, I told you not like that. Girls don't like each other like that sweetie. I think you're just confused." _

_ (Except she wasn't, but it'd take her years to learn that). _

_ That was the first time Alex's heart broke, she felt one half separate from the other, leaving herself with half a heart and Jasmine with one and a half.  _

Alex lost her latter half later, in another battle. The next part of her to go,  _ before the incident,  _ were her limbs, whose sole purpose revolved around protecting her new alien sister from bullies so her powers wouldn't show. When Kara first arrived she recognized the same uncertainty in her eyes, cerulean blue drowning in its own ocean of guilt and self-doubt. Eliza, ever sympathetic, recognized the loneliness in Kara's eyes, though she could never recognize it in her daughters. Eliza's reassuring gaze and soft hands became but a whisper in her childhood memory, now it was all Kara, and according to Eliza Alex was her first defense. 

_ "She's confused and scared, you have to protect her Alexandra, it's your one job!" Eliza sternly lectured Alex, ignoring the silent tears rolling down her daughters cheeks. Kara received detention when she pushed a classmate to the ground breaking his collarbone.  _

_ "You have to protect her from these bullies Alex! You know she can't protect herself. She's shy and still learning our culture and language. She doesn't know any better. But you do, and I am so disappointed." _

_ That was when her resentment for her mother and Kara first sprouted from her heart. Except this flower didn't feel like soft petals blooming in her chest, it felt like spiky thorns which robbed her of her breath and at the end had a flower hanging dead.  _

_ "Alex?"  _

_ "What is it Kara? Haven't you done enough!"  _

_ Kara flinched at her harsh tone, Alex felt bad, but she buried that feeling too. "What's a dyke?" Alex froze. _

_ "What?" _

_ "It's what Luke called you when you beat him at the ball game before you started crying. Is it a bad word?" _

_ Clenching her fists Alex growled under her breath. "What does it matter to you! Why did you push him anyways?" _

_ Kara looked apprehensive at the question, not entirely sure if her answer would only upset Alex more. _

_ "He hurt you, I was just trying to protect you." _

_ Alex sighed, tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't worry about me! I'm here to protect you."  _

_ And just like that Alex resigned to her fate. Her body now belonged to Kara, everything she would do, would be for her. That night she cried herself to sleep trying desperately to remember when her mother cared about her beyond a bodyguard. _

_ Kara didn't say a word.  _

Limbless and heartless Alex trudged through life only ever thinking of others and little of herself. If she were honest, she did all she could to avoid her own thoughts. Worrying about Kara and her friends became a safe haven of sorts. Little did she ever stop to wonder about herself, until tenth grade came along and an essay provoked several thoughts she would bury with the help of alcohol. 

The prompt was simple, the teacher just wanted to know about her students, just wanted to know who her students were. Alex breezed through the essay without much thought, (which was the problem when she later reread it). 

' _ C+? C+ for what? ' _

According to Alex her legacy was protecting others, putting everyone else first, and persevering through difficult times. As she read the words Alex remembers how her heart sank, how she felt like a total lie to herself because reading over the lines she couldn't even remember writing them. By the end her teacher only made one remark, ' _ This is all about others, not you, where's your character?' _

Alex felt a thousand needles erupt down the back of her neck.  _ 'Character?' _

One in the morning and three crumpled re-writes later Alex still didn't have a clue as to what her character was. Every time she felt close to the truth she could see almond skin and light sea green eyes, feel a burst of butterflies in her. But just as quickly as the feeling came Alex could hear a boyish laugh not far behind with poison on his lips as he let the word  _ 'dyke' _ slip.

_ 'Oh sweetie, girls don't like each other like that.' _

By three in the morning Alex gave up, shut her character away, and refused to think much about it. The next time she saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice the way her lips had been sewn shut, well at least she still had her own thoughts.

It wasn't until Junior year when the flowers in Alex's heart started to bloom again. Soft fuchsia petals would gently graze her lungs making her feel out of breath with every laugh Vickie sounded. Vickie was Alex's best friend, they did everything together. Go to mall, hang out in school, after school, see movies, go to parties, drink (although Alex did more of that), and sleep over. 

It was the sleep overs Alex loved and hated most, each time Alex fell asleep in Vickies bed she'd wake up with Vickies arms wrapped securely around her; she'd feel the flowers start to blossom against her chest, feel the way it's vines would wrap around her heart, securely, like Vickies arms. 

_ 'Girls don't like each other like that.' _

_ 'Dyke!' _

For brief second Alex would feel alright, that her feelings were natural and valid, until the harsh sunlight would ruin the soft glow of the morning and catch Alex right in the eye. Shame would flood her consciousness during the day time, so much so she wouldn't dare look Vickies way, especially when they changed. She'd scramble out of the bed flushed to the bone. 

_ 'Alex?' Vickie asked at the sudden movement. (Oh how Alex wanted to hear that voice every morning, but feelings like hers didn't belong in the daylight).  _

Alex only allowed herself to feel late at night, when the shadows cloaked her sins and made her feel safe. Even then she didn't dare feel too much, didn't imagine her and Vickie holding hands in public, cuddling in her bed, or much less kissing in public. Yet some nights, when the shadows were deep and comforting enough, she'd turn her head and imagine Vickie was there, imagine she could reach out and kiss her like she wanted too. She'd wonder if her lips were as soft and supple as they looked. 

Those thoughts never lasted long, not before Kara would snore bringing Alex back to reality.

_ 'Oh honey, you're just confused,' it was her mother’s voice, but it was still what she told herself during those nights when tears threatened to spill, when she felt all she wanted was something she could never have.  _

Still, Vickie became Alex's other half, looking back at it later, she realized what a dangerous mistake she made. Vickie was flirty, but she wasn't gay, her only consolation was that Alex would thoroughly try to convince herself she wasn't gay either, that holding hands with Vickie every now and then was fine, as long as she didn't seek it out. 

But she did, unconsciously at least, and when Alex saw Vickies hands clasped by another who was much broader and stronger, Alex felt vines with thorns snake around the remaining pieces of her heart and lungs, and squeezed until she couldn't breathe, couldn't run. 

His name was David, far from a charming Luke which somehow made Alex both smug and more annoyed. He blatantly flirted with other girls, undermined Vickie, and annoyed Alex on purpose.

It was his fault, at least that’s what Alex originally thought, when she decked him one summer,  _ the summer. _

_ They were hanging out at a lake nearby the Danvers house, it was an end of year party where music blared and the beer was passed around happily as everyone danced under the sun, everyone except Alex. _

_ The sun was just setting when it happened, David bet her he could beat Alex to the barge and back, feeling loose from a few drinks she agreed. _

_ 'Alex don't, just stay with me,' Vickie drunkly grabbed Alex's hand, to which she smirked and David flared.  _

_ 'Don't worry babe, I got this,' Vickie rolled her eyes at David. To which Alex laughed.  _

_ 'Yeah "babe" he's got this,' Alex smirked. Kara pulled her aside, a strange look of understanding in her eyes. _

_ 'Alex, I don't know, it's getting dark, you're a little buzzed and nothing like yourself.' _

_ Alex scoffed her eyes scanning the darkening sky. 'Trust me Kara, I've never been more like myself.' _

_ 'Babe, listen to your sister,' Alex heart soared at Vickies nickname, only spurring her on.  _

_ She turned to Vickie and winked, 'Don't worry babe, I got this.' _

_ Off they went, and hindsight it wasn't a really a fair race because Alex knew the lake like the back of her hand, knew how to catch the night time breeze and makeshift current to her advantage.  _

_ Alex was on cloud nine, especially when Vickie wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, drunkenly whispering 'my hero' under her breath coated by beer and rum. Vickie landed a kiss on the corner of her lip, Alex turned her head just slightly, she couldn't help herself she had to know how soft her lips were, but she never got a chance.  _

_ The sun had just set, and the shadows came out cloaking Alex in their wake. For a second, she felt like she was at her best. That came to an end when David yanked her by her shoulder with poison on his tongue flaring from his chest.  _

_ 'Fucking dyke what's wrong with you!'  _

_ For a brief moment Alex swore she saw Jasmine and Luke, her delicate hand wrapped around his large palm, the word 'dyke' spilling from his mouth. _

_ She heard her mother’s voice, 'Girls don't like each other like that.' _

_ She heard Vickie cry and saw David laugh.  _

_ She saw Kara push Luke to the ground and heard the satisfying sound of his bone crack. (Oh how she wished she was the one to do what Kara did). _

_ With an indescribable anger bursting from her heart, her lungs set on fire and like a spark meeting fumes she felt an explosion from her shoulder to her elbow all the way down to her clenched fists; Alex reach across the night and split the poison that were David’s lips.  _

_ 'Alex what the fuck!' Vickie rushed passed her helping a groaning David to his feet. It happened so fast she didn't even feel it. _

_ 'Alex!' Kara rushed to her side just as David ran at her, it was like he hit a rock, Kara stood completely untouched as he fell to the sand once more.  _

_ Vickie turned to them then, tears inter eyes as she pushed Alex back, 'God Danvers are all of you a bunch of freaks!' _

_ Alex threw up then, the alcohol and events of the night too much to handle, in a flash Kara had the two of them home, away from the mess they made.  _

_ 'I'm not a dyke!' Alex cried that night. _

_ 'I know you're not Alex,' Kara stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder, 'Alex?' Something in the uncertainty and understanding in Kara's voice set her off. Alex turned away, she couldn't stand to see it. _

_ 'What the fuck Kara! Why did you do that!' _

_ Kara took a step back. 'Do what?' She whispered. _

_ 'You got in the way! Again!' Alex threw her hands in the air.  _

_ 'You're pinning this on me!' Kara fought back, surprising the other girl. 'You hit him! He was going to hurt you!' _

_ Alex stumbled forward, hands reaching for the front door and tears streaming down her face. For a moment in time her limbs were hers again and she used them to hurt someone, not protect, not like she wrote about. 'I told you, I protect you Kara.' _

_ 'It never feels like it,' Kara shot back. _

_ Alex froze, she felt the truth stab her in the chest, leaving a sharp sting in its wake. 'I fucking hate you.' _

_ Kara choked on her words, 'You don't mean that,' she whispered.  _

_ Alex rested her head against the front door before yanking it open, 'I wasn't talking about you,' she caught her reflection in a mirror as she made her way in. Heartless, limbless, and now wishing nothing more than to bury her thoughts—mindless.  _

_ Kara slipped into Alex’s bed that night, holding her close as she cried, whispering sweet nothings. 'It's okay Alex, it'll be okay.' _

_ It wasn't okay Alex thought. She thought about her mother’s words at such a young age, 'Girl's don't like each other that way.'  _

_ She tried to stamp the memory down. If only it weren't for the critical voice in the back of her head. _

_ 'Maybe mom was right maybe I am alone.' _

Two weeks later Alex found herself at another high school party feeling more alone than ever. Kara told her not to go, but Alex couldn't stand her pitying looks and her mothers perpetual frown. Alex felt like a storm had worked its way around her body completely obliterating everything in its path, but they don't  _ get it,  _ and granted neither did Alex. 

The party was the only way she could get some beer in her system, enough to loosen her up  _ enough to help her forget.  _

Everything was fine, until she saw Vickie, until she saw her run her hand down another boys bicep smiling, flirting.  _ Alex was jealous of a straight girl, and it killed her.  _

' _ Jealous Danvers?' She turned to find a smirking David leaning haughtily behind her.  _

_ 'Aren't you?' She coyly said, ignoring the terrible feeling in her gut screaming at her to run. _

_ 'Not at all.' _

_ She wasn't sure what did it then: maybe she just needed to know, needed to see what all the girls raved about during recess, what Vickie loved talk about during lunch. What all the girls loved. _

_ Alex leaned in close, his breath smelled of coke and rum and she wasn't far behind. _

_ 'Good, neither am I,' His lips were chapped and rough, nothing what she imagined Vickies lips to be. His hands landed on her waist like he new what he was doing, for once Alex didn't have the upper hand. His shoulders were too broad and the stubble on his chin scratched Alex's cheeks as he aimed to kiss down her neck.  _

_ She felt trapped between the wall and him. Despite her confusion Alex knew this wasn't love, knew David was a dead flower wrapping himself around her body. His beard pricked her like thorns and his hands squeezed the breath out of her. All she wanted for him to stop. _

_ 'Like that Danvers?' His cockiness always shone through, and Alex hated it. He pushed them into someones room, the bed caught the corner of her eye. Tears started to form, she pushed them down as David picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He looked at her expectantly and smiled when she undid his belt.  _

_ 'I love it.'  _

_ Sex and alcohol, that’s what she smelled like as she stumbled home. Alex didn't even bother to look into the mirror when she opened the front door, she couldn't even stand to look at herself.  _

_ 'Alex?' Kara came running down the steps, concern written on her face.  _

_ 'I told you not to worry about me Kara,' Alex somberly replied. Kara wrapped her arms around her, steadying her stance.  _

_ 'I'm sorry.' _

_ Alex hung her head, 'I would be too if I were me.' _

Years went by and Alex sufficiently buried the memory of Jasmine and Vickie. Somehow she managed to distort the truth in her mind and hide in the shadows. 

Daylight only came with Maggie Sawyer who lived freely in the light, completely and truly. 

When she stepped onto her crime scene Alex could feel the shadows she lived in dissipate, this time there were no flowers bursting around her heart, the process was slow. Like a single drop of rain in a desert helping a single flower grow. 

She didn't even realize how much she grew, not until Maggie asked her if she was into girls.

_ 'Oh, I didn't know you were into girls Danvers.' _

_ 'What? No I'm not into girls. I'm um-you know what never mind see you around Sawyer.' _

Memories she tried to bury so deep came floating back to the surface as if nothing was anchoring them down. Jasmine, her mother, Luke, Vickie, and David all came back to haunt her and Alex couldn't take it anymore, couldn't keep hiding and running when Maggie Sawyer could simply shine a flashlight on her truth.

She recognized her for what Alex was and she hated and loved her for it. Maggie was a breath of air, something beyond what Alex tried to be, she was everything Alex wanted to be, she had an honest character, and that was something Alex craved.

For a second she imagined what it would be like to stand in the light, and a second turned into a minute, into a day, into an obsession. Alex was almost thirty and had never been honest with herself, much less anyone else.

_ 'Maybe you should tell Kara,' Maggie said. Understanding and sympathy written on her face. _

It happened so fast. Alex felt her hands go clammy in the cold winter air, felt her her stomach churn at the thought of honesty. She felt like there were cotton balls stuffed down her throat, felt hot and cold at the same time. 

_ 'Girls don't like each other like that.' Alex fought the memory back with the truth. _

_ 'Maggie does, and so do some of her friends and her exes, and even ones she doesn't know. I'm not alone, I'm not alone.'  _

Still, telling Kara was no easy task, she danced around the truth for some time wishing Kara could just figure out what she wanted to say but didn't have the resolve to. 

"I have feelings for her," Alex finally admitted.

"Feelings? Like-like-"

"Yeah, those—those feelings," Alex hated the way her voice cracked, hated how instead of feeling free she felt scared and trapped. 

"Oh."

It wasn't the response Alex wanted. Her hands started to shake.

"Have you felt like this before?"

Almond skin and sea green eyes flashed through her mind.

"No, not quite like this," it was the truth, Maggie was different from the others. Alex didn't feel like she falling apart around her, she felt safe. 

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" Davids cocky laugh shook Alex's core.

"No," Alex vehemently shakes her head trying to rid the memory from her thoughts.

"Well what's different? I know you haven't been dating much-"

"No," Alex's heart thumped loudly in her own ears at the sound of a similar excuse she gave herself. "It's not that haven't found the right guy or anything," she closes her eyes. Vickies laugh comes and goes. 

"Do you remember my best friend from high school? Vickie?"

"Yeah, you guys had a bad falling out." Alex sat down next to Kara, each memory feeling like a fist to her jaw.

"You know—I—I use to love going over to her house, sleep over, love sleep-" shame burned through her, Alex thought of Maggie.

_ 'You deserve a happy ending too.' _

"Loved sleeping in her bed. I think I felt something then, and I was scared. Next thing I know we're having an argument over something so stupid and…we just drifted apart," Alex closed her eyes willing the pain away. "I pushed that memory so far down it's like it never happened—and I keep having memories like that."

"So are you gay?" Alex felt needles run down her neck, she was gay and that’s what she was trying to convey, but hearing the words come out of somebody else's mouth, hearing the label of something other than  _ straight  _ other than _ normal,  _ made her feel ashamed.

"I-"

"Do you know if Maggie likes you that way?" Kara asked. For some reason the question threw Alex, she hadn't even thought about if Maggie felt the same way about her. The thought of being rejected, despite knowing she stood chance, brought the same loneliness Alex felt for years come creeping back in. 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alex wait."

_ It was for brief second of time Alex could see herself for the first time in the waters reflection. She turned away from it, afraid of what she might see, what she might hate.  _

_ 'Girls don't like each other that way.' _

The next time they talked Alex no longer felt nervous, instead she felt pain and sadness, uncertainty which crept its way into the cavern that once was her heart. 

"Kara I know when you're sad, when you're disappointed. I don't know what I'd do if you were disappointed in me."

"Alex I don't understand." 

"I need to know if you're okay with it."

"Alex I'm so okay with it!" Still unsure Alex stared at Kara as though she were lying, as if she were the enemy. Sighing Kara patted her pillow, "Come sit. Talk to me Alex."

So she did. She told her about Maggie, about how she made her feel okay to be herself, how her confidence and strength was everything Alex would be more than happy to love.

Except Maggie didn't feel the same way Alex would come to learn, and everything she said and felt would be blown away. She wanted to forget being gay, even in a world where it seemed okay, Alex was still alone. 

It was Kara who found her and made her realize she didn't have to be alone. Even in the wake of rejection, she could be okay, she could be proud.

_ "I'm so proud of you." _

A phrase she hadn't heard since kindergarten, since Alex told Eliza how she might've felt. For a second, despite her own world crashing down, Alex felt the tug of her sisters super strength putting it back together. 

She found her footing after some time, realized even though she didn't have Maggie she at least had herself and her sister, and for right now that could be enough. 

Time went by and Alex found herself falling back into place, finding use of limbs and thoughts, but still little of her heart.

Not until Maggie knocked on her door with a confession that made Alex smile.

_ 'So, what I'm hearing is that you like me?' _

_ 'Yes,' Maggie laughed. Her lips were soft, soft and comforting and right. Alex let those thoughts carry her through the night. When she woke a smile graced her face, for once everything felt alright.  _

Eliza became Alex's next demon to tackle, her disappointing gaze and furled lips haunted her dreams. The time came during Thanksgiving, a time for family and peace.

Honesty was at the forefront of Alex's mind but every time she came close to it she'd hear Eliza's voice at such a young age. 

' _ Girl's don't like each other that way.' _

"I don't know if I can do it Kara," Alex cried, "I can't take her disappointment."

Kara held her sister close, wishing nothing more than take away her pain. "You can do it Alex, you're not alone remember?"

Alex hold those words close trying to find peace, but it was Eliza who brought it to her.

"What is it you've wanted to tell me?" A hint of suspicion already in her voice.

"Nothing it's—"

"You talk about your cop friend a lot. Maggie is it?" Alex's heart started to race the vial in her hand shook slightly.

"My Alexandra, why is it so hard for you to tell me you're gay?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. Because—" Alex hiccuped, "I'm afraid you think girls don't like girls that way."

Eliza wrapped her daughter in a hug, Alex felt the world lift from her shoulders and her own world settle in a peaceful bliss.

"I'm sorry I told you that sweetie, you were so young and I was so scared, this world isn't kind to everyone. I mean look at aliens. But I love you, and if Maggie makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Alex laughed, her mother pressed her hand to her heart, where the beat was strong and sure. "I am so proud of you Alex, no matter what." 

Not long after that the world fell into place. Alex learned how to enjoy the daylight just as much as the nighttime shadows and rediscovered her place under the sun whose rays would warm her in comforting blanket, similar to the love of her family. 

Even when she lost Maggie, even when she was heartbroken, she had found herself, her character, and that was enough.

_ 'I'm enough,' she'd think.  _

' _ Finally,' Alex thought one game night watching Kara laugh as Eliza regaled Kelly with embarrassing childhood stories. Each time she'd smile she'd catch Alex's gaze from the room and raise her eyebrows smiling just a little more. The words 'I love you' buried in dark brown eyes.  _

_ It was like the sun finally broke, chasing away the shadows in Alex’s life. She felt her own heartbeat under her fingertips. Felt her lungs expand with each honest breath. And when she looked in the mirror Alex no longer saw hate, just love and respect. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated :)


End file.
